Digimon: Summer Vacation REDUX
by It's Just Matt
Summary: Kari, Yolei, TK, Ken, and Davis decide to go to America. The friends are changing, Davis is acting more grown. Ken and Yolei are finding each other, and TK is trying to accept the new changes.  All spelling errors have been corrected. Lots of drama. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Ages:

Yolei:17

Kari:16

Ken:16

Davis:16

TK:16

Chapter One: Break!

It was the last day of school. Kari was sitting in her desk, simply waiting for the bell to ring. While the young girl sat, she pondered about what to do over the summer, "Maybe we should go on a cruise. No, too extravagant. Or maybe—" She was interrupted by a friends voice.

"Kari!", her friend brought her back to Earth quickly.

Kari looked at him, "Huh? Davis".

He nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Hey, the bell rang. Schools out".

Kari left the classroom the with Davis following close behind. They were almost lost in the crowded hallway. An all too familiar voice shouted from within the chaos, "Kari!".

Kari turned to find her other friend, she finally found him making his way through the other students, "Hey TK!".

TK almost fell down as he got to her, "Wow. You think this could get any more hectic?"

The three friends did the best they could to get out of the school. Kari looked at TK, "TK, what are you doing this summer?".

TK adjusted his hat, "Well, I could go to my grandmother's".

Both Davis and Kari stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, no grandmother. Maybe we can go on a trip or something", TK recovered himself.

Kari smiled, "Yeah the whole group! It would be fun".

TK looked at Davis then back at Kari, "The whole group?".

Kari missed TK's gesture, "Yeah, think about it. You, me, Ken, and Yolei".

Davis jumped from behind them, "And Davis!".

TK and Kari looked at each other with unsure expressions.

Davis hung his head, "I see...". He suddenly put an arm around both of his friends, "Thanks guys your the best!".

Kari, Davis, and TK walked together to the student parking lot. There they met with Yolei. Kari ran ahead of her male companions, "Yolei!".

Before Yolei could respond, Ken came running out of nowhere. Davis stopped him, "Yo Ken, where's the fire?"

Ken was breathing heavily, "Oh, nothing. Are you guys ready to go?".

Yolei observed him, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm excited and ready to get out of school", Ken said regaining his composure.

Yolei shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. All right everyone, lets go".

"Shotgun", Kari called out. The gang all got in Yolei's SUV. Yolei driving, Kari in the passenger seat, and the guys in the back with Ken in the middle. It was a sleek white Expedition like vehicle. It was the cleanest car you've ever seen, except for a blue stain on the floorboard; this was on Davis' account, he spilt a raspberry slushy one day and never got around to cleaning it up. One of Yolei's uncles owns a car dealership and he got her a pretty good deal. Yolei drove out of the parking lot and got on the highway.

Yolei adjusted the rearview mirror, "So Ken, what were you running from?"

Ken looked up quickly as he was caught off-gaurd, "Me? Running? I don't think I was running".

"Listen Ken, I play soccer and you were running", Davis responded poking Ken on the shoulder.

Kari looked over at Yolei, "Yolei, where you thinking about going anywhere this summer?"

"Well, there was this one place I really wanted to go to", Yolei said with her eyes on the road.

"Where?", Kari asked.

"I wanted to go to America", Yolei told her.

"AMERICA?", Ken, Davis, and TK added their thoughts.

Yolei looked at them in the mirror, "Yeah, is something wrong?"

Kari shook her head, "No. America is great. You know what, I wanted to go too".

"Kari's right", TK said betraying his brethren.

"I have an idea," Kari looked at her friends with a smile, "lets all stay at my house tonight."

Yolei nodded, "Cool."

"Yeah," Ken added.

TK leant back his seat, "Good idea."

Davis nearly jumped out of his seat, "WHAHOO YEAH!".

Yolei struck him with a bamboo stick, "Sit down your gonna kill us all or get me pulled over."

As Yolei neared the Kamiya residence she slowed to a stop. Everyone got out of the car and followed Kari into the house. As they entered, the lights were off and no one was home. "Kari, where is everybody?", Yolei asked her friend.

"Dad took mom on a business trip with him and Tai moved out. You should call your parents and tell them your staying over here," Kari answered as she turned the lights on.

Yolei went through her purse, "I've got to go to the grocery store. Kari, you want to come?"

Kari looked at Davis, "I have to make sure nothing breaks here. Sorry".

"I'll go", Ken volunteered.

Yolei pulled out her keys, "Cool".

Davis ran to Ken, "All right Ken. What I'm about to tell you is very important. We need some cheese doodles, soda, popcorn;cheeder and caramel", Davis wondered away as he tried to think up every possible food article he could, " ice cream; vanilla and chocolate swirl, and some pizza, butterfingers, kit-kats and-"

Kari interrupted Davis' list, "Davis. They left".

Davis looked around franticly, "Stealthy character, that Ken".

Kari laughed, "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Davis thought about Kari's question. "You...heh...heh", Davis thought to himself.

TK's fantasy was a little different. "I want to have a romantic dinner with you", he thought, "Ah".

Kari looked at the daydreamers, "Guys?"

"Yes,", Both Davis and TK answered.

"We could watch TV", Kari suggested.

"OK", both agreed.

Meanwhile Ken and Yolei were on their way to the grocery store. Yolei looked over at Ken, who was looking out his window, "So, what do you think about going to America?".

Ken looked up from the window at Yolei, "I don't know...I've never been there".

"There are a lot of nice people and great places there", Yolei said pulling into the grocery store parking lot.

Ken pulled the lever to open the door. "Well in that case, I can't wait", he said trying to sound excited.

"Ken, wait", Yolei said looking at the steering wheel.

He let go of the lever, "What's up?"

Yolei was fidgeting with her fingers, "Uhh...Ken do you like someone...maybe more than a friend?".

"Well...I kind of like this girl...", Ken said unsure of himself.

Yolei adjusted her glasses, "Oh...who is she?".

"She's the most beautiful girl in this car", Ken said in an attempt to flirt.

Yolei smiled and leant over to Ken's side, "Your too kind".

Ken grinned, "I'm being serious".

Yolei lit up inside, "Ken..."

"Yolei...I've got this feeling in my stomach", Ken said, still unsure.

Yolei put her arms around him and pulled him close, "Just go with it". They're lips met, and for that moment they were in their own heaven.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Two: Truth and Dare

Kari, TK, and Davis were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kari looked over at TK, "What do you think is taking Ken and Yolei so long?"

TK stretched legs, "I don't know they probably got lost".

Davis chuckled, "Yeah, in the front seat".

"What was that, Davis?", Kari asked turning to him.

Davis looked surprised, "What? Oh nothing".

It appears that Davis was right as Ken and Yolei were all over each other. They rustled through the front seat of the car. Then Ken pulled away, "Don't you think we should get the groceries?"

Yolei looked out the window quickly, "Five more minuets".

"Five more", Ken agreed. With that, the lovers were at it again. Twisting and turning, their feeling burning...oh...yeah...back to the Kamiya residence.

Kari, TK, and Davis sat on the couch. No talking. No sound. Nothing. The boredem thickened as the three sat there with absolutely nothing to do. Davis became the rebel, "Let's play twister!".

"Yeah Kari, Twister!", TK couldn't disagree with Davis' suggestion.

Kari had a disgusted expression on her face, "No".

TK and Davis sat there. TK was ashamed for going along with Davis. Davis was...well...Davis really doesn't feel anything.

"We could play truth or dare", Kari said looking at her friend and Davis.

TK looked at Kari, "You get first pick".

"Ok. Davis", Kari pointed at him Davis, who was kicking back on the couch.

"Yo?", He looked up at her.

"Ok, truth or dare?", Kari asked while rubbing her hands together.

"DARE!", Davis answered. He had too, he was the courageous leader.

Kari grinned, "Alright. I dare you to drink a glass of my mom's potato juice".

Davis' courageous spirit became a cowardly one, "...crap..."

TK went to the refrigerator and got a glass of the disgusting elixir. He came back and gave the glass to Davis.

Davis looked at it. It was brown, like dirty water. He smelled it, he could swear it was rancid, "Do...I...have to?".

Kari looked cute at him, "Do it for me Davis".

He filled his lungs up with air, swallowed his fear, and gulped the juice down. Every drop of it seemed to poison his mouth. He finished off the glass, "UUUGGHH!". He then gasped for air as the aftertaste of the potato juice kicked in.

TK and Kari laughed so hard they fell over. Kari got back up, but was still laughing, "Ok Davis. It's your turn".

Davis had to exact his revenge, he couldn't punish Kari so he decided to take it out on TK. "OK TK, truth or dare!".

I he picked truth, he would risk Kari finding something bad out about him. "Dare!", he decided he would do the dare. This would prove to Kari that he was just as daring as Davis.

Davis grinned devilishly, "Heh Hehhh. Drink two glasses of Mrs. Kamiya's beef jerky shakes".

Kari jumped up. "No! That could kill him!", she said jokingly.

TK knew the horror that was to come post the drinking of the shakes. The crushing effects of the beef jerky shakes were well known, but Kari was watching and TK had to display as much courage as Davis did, so he went to get two beef jerky shakes.

"It's been nice knowing you TK", Kari said sarcastically.

"OK, Ken", Yolei said after backing up, "We really should stop. TK, Kari, and Davis are probably playing twister by now. Poor Kari".

Ken observed Yolei, "Your right, let's go". The two got out of the car and straightened up their rustled clothes. The commenced to walk into the grocery store. It was a common store, small. Not big like a Wal-Mart or Target. It was just a little place that always had what you need.

Right when they walked into the door a voice shouted out, "THERE HE IS!". Ken quickly turns around trying to hide his face, but it is too late the girl has already spotted him. Yolei turned to see a blonde girl and this big football player stomping their way to Ken. The guy grabs Ken by his shirt and nearly pulls up off the ground.

Ken looked at the blonde, "Whose your friend?"

"He's my new boyfriend", the girl responded angrily, "and whose this skank?".

Yolei quickly got angry, "Excuse me!".

The big guy stepped in front of the blonde, "So your the crummy boyfriend".

"I wasn't anybody's boyfriend", Ken shot back quickly.

The guy grabbed Ken by his shirt, "Yeah right. You kept ignoring her like a total jerk. I'm gonna bash your head in!"

Just as the guy was about to deal Ken a head bashing, the janitor of the store intervened, "Hey you kids. Break it up or take it outside".

The football player and his blonde girlfriend walked outside, looking at Ken angrily the whole time. Ken looked over at Yolei, "Sorry about tha-".

"Ken? What was that about?", Yolei was beginning to get angry with Ken as well.

Ken scratched his head, "Well...I kind of...I".

Yolei looked away from him and crossed her arms, "I don't even want to talk to you. I cant believe that you didn't even tell me. I have to be insulted just because you were a lousy boyfriend!"

"Listen Yolei I-", Ken tried to console the girl.

Yolei looked back, now pointing at him, "Oh no Ken Ichijoji not another word, whatever we had in the car is gone now".

The confused and flustered Ken said no more.

Ken and Yolei completed their shopping in silence and were now checking out. As the cashier finished ringing up the items, Yolei payed the amount due. Yolei grabbed two bags and left Ken with the rest.

On his way out, Ken approached the janitor, "Sorry about all of the commotion earlier, sir".

"You can call me Ed", the man told him as he swept the floor.

"Sorry Ed", Ken said holding all of the groceries.

Ed kept sweeping, "Give her some time. She'll come around".

"Thanks. I hope so", Ken said as he walked out of the grocery store.

"Good luck kid", Ed said from inside.

He got to the car. He opened the rear door and put the groceries inside. When he finished he shut the door and got in the car. As the two rode down the road, neither Ken nor Yolei said anything to each other. Yolei kept her eyes on the road and Ken kept his on his feet.

Yolei and Ken arrived at Kari's house, unloaded the groceries and carried them inside. They walked in on TK drinking a second glass of beef jerky shake. Ken and Yolei sat the groceries on the counter and then headed into Kari's room. Kari noticed how depressed Ken looked. But she chose not to ask, Davis on the other hand wasn't a fast in catching on, "Yo Ken, what's up with Yolei?"

"Shut-up, Davis", Kari snapped at him.

Ken walked over to Kari, "Is there some place where I can lay down, I'm feeling kind of tired".

Kari smiled, "Sure you can lie on the couch if you like. TK, Davis and I are going into my room. We won't bother you".

"OK, thanks Kari", he got on the couch then turned inwards, hiding his face.

The others went into the room with Yolei.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Three: Soul to Squeeze

Kari was sitting on the bed, Davis at the computer desk and TK on the floor, when Yolei walks in and shuts the door. "Hey", Kari greeted her. Yolei sat beside Kari on the bed. Kari could tell there was some kind of tension between Yolei and Ken. At first she decided not to ask, but then she thought she would be able to help. "Yolei?".

Yolei looked up at her friend, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Ken?", Kari asked trying not to step on anyone's toes.

Yolei's eyes shot away for a few seconds, then they returned to Kari, "Well...". Yolei looked at TK and Davis suspiciously then she covered her mouth and whispered into Kari's ear, "While Ken and I were in the grocery store some girl came up and called me a skank. Later I found out she was going out with Ken". Yolei conviniently left out the part where she and Ken made out in the car, an important factor.

"Yes, and you got mad at Ken? Why?", Kari asked.

Yolei continued to whisper in Kari's ear, "Well...I kind of like him. Don't tell those two over there, ok?".

"Don't worry", Kari assured her friend.

Davis got out of his chair, "Ok, what was that? TK play back the minuets".

TK acted as if he were a court stenographer, and held up an imaginary sheet of paper, "Yolei said, _Don't tell those two over there, ok?_".

"That's what I though. Listen, I heard Ken's name in your little whisper conversation. Now Ken's my friend, and if it's about him I need to hear".

"Ken's not just your friend, Davis", Yolei argued.

"Well your ok. Ken already told me he liked you. He even dumped this cheerleader because he wanted to go out with you", Davis was like being like Kari, trying to even out everything. But Davis is a shoot and ask questions later kind of person. "So what happened, you drop him like a brick?".

"No!", Yolei shot back at Davis.

Davis rubbed his chin, like he had facial hair, "So that means you accepted him. Just as I suspected". Davis leant over to TK and covered his mouth like he was whispering, the only thing is he was speaking loud so Kari and Yolei could hear. "You know I think Yolei likes Ken, know what I mean?". Both TK and Davis were laughing and making comments, when all of the sudden Yolei ran dashed out of the door, offended.

Kari looked down at Davis and TK, making them curl up like puppies, "You guys are jerks!". Kari ran out, and followed Yolei outside. Once the girls were outside Yolei comminced to cry, while Kari tried to console her, "It's ok. Don't listen to anything they say, ok?"

Yolei looked up, still in tears, "It's not that"

"What then? You can tell me", Kari really felt bad for her friend

"I was so mean to Ken. I was a real bitch", Yolei told her

"Yolei! Don't say that about yourself, your a good person. You can't shoot everything down because you made one little mistake. Trust me, with time, everything will be ok", Kari explained.

"You think so?", Yolei began to feel a bit better.

Kari smiled, "Yeah let's go inside. It's cold and dark out here. We don't have to go in my room with those two. We can go to my parents room". Kari takes Yolei to her parent's room. She then turns the living room light off for Ken, and returns to the room with Yolei. Yolei was sitting on the bed when Kari came in. She looked like she could use some sleep, "Yolei, everythings going to work out. You should get some sleep, we have a big day tommorow".

"Thanks Kari, hearing that from you makes me feel a world better. I think your right, I am sleepy", Yolei yawned and then got under the covers, "Good-night Kari".

"Good-night, Yolei", Kari said feeling that she had made a difference. Kari turned off the light and looked at the clock, it was 11:28pm. Kari felt like she needed to take a bath, so she decided to do so. She goes to her bed room to get some pajamas. When she opens the door she see's Davis and TK in the same spots they were in when she left.

Davis and TK looked at her with eyes like kittens. "Are you still mad at us?", Davis asked.

"I could'nt stay mad at you guys, but it was really mean of you to make fun of Yolei", Kari told her friends.

"We're sorry", both TK and Davis said with they're heads hung low.

"I may forgive you someday", Kari said jokingly, "If you two need pajamas, Tai has some old ones in the bottom drawer. Wear them at your own risk".

TK and Davis looked at each other, "Uhh...thanks". Kari got her pajamas and went to take a bath.

In the living room Ken was watching TV. They happened to be airing a Red Hot Chili Pepper video block. The video was in a way bizzare. It was like a traveling circus, with freaks, and the chili's lead singer as the ring leader, but the mellow music and soft lyrics seem to put him at ease.

I got a bad disease, Up from my brain is where I bleed. In sanity it seems, Is got me by my soul to squeeze. Well all the love from me, With all these dying trees I scream. The Angels in my dreams, have turned to demons of greed, That's me.

Where I go I just don't know, I got to, got to, gotta take it slow. When I find my piece of mind, I'm gonna give you some of my good time.

After listening, Ken felt a little better and was able to sleep.

Kari had been in the bath for about an hour and a half, and the water was starting to get cold. When she entered the living room she noticed Ken was gone and in his place was Davis. "What happened to Ken", she asked.

"Oh, I let Ken sleep on my bunk. I figured he's had a hard day and needs a good sleep", Davis replied.

Kari admired Davis' care for his friend, it resembled the care she had for Yolei, "So what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing", Davis said cycling through channels on the TV.

Kari was feeling hungry and she figured Davis was too, "So, do you want something to eat?"

Davis looked at her, "Sure"

"How's chicken noodle soup?", Kari asked looking at him.

"That's, that's great. Thanks", Davis answered.

Kari got out two cans and looked at the heating instructions and before she could get them all Davis jumped up, "Let me help you". He set the stove temperatures without even looking at the can.

"How do you just know how to cook it?", Kari asked as she watched.

"Well, with soup; condensed and otherwise, there's no definite temperature. Just get it hot and stir", Davis said as he stirred to soup.

Kari finally saw through Davis, he could'nt be as dense as he acted most of the time. There was a reason he acted the way he did, "Davis?".

"Yeah?", Davis said, still stirring.

"Have you ever been hurt by someone?", Kari asked.

Davis' stirring slowed. He knew what she was getting at, "You mean...emotionally?"

"...Yes", Kari replied hesitently

Davis kept his eyes on the soup, "Well... There was this one girl before I moved here. I thought I knew her, we went out for almost a year. Then she came up and dumped me like I was nothing, so I guess I am".

"What? Are you hearing yourself?", Kari could'nt understand why people do things like this to themselves. "Your saying you only act stupid because that's how you felt when you got dumped?"

"Well...yeah", Davis said turning the stove off.

"That's what's really stupid. You know your not stupid or obnoxious, don't you?", Kari said trying to get a straight answer out of him.

Davis poured the soup into two bowls, "Yeah. Your right. I don't have to be". Davis put the bowls on two opposite sides of the coffee table

Kari sat down, "Davis you have more commitment than anyone I've ever met".

"Alright, your just saying that", Davis said wrapping his fork around some noodles.

"No, really. I mean...you've been trying to go out with me for a years, and you still havn't givin up", Kari said looking into her soup.

Davis smiled and blushed a bit, "Well, I think it's worth it...to get to go out with you".

Kari smiled, "Well let's consider this our little date"

Davis was speechless. Kari finished her soup, leant over and kissed Davis on the cheek. There was nothing Davis could do but sit there.

"Goodnight Davis", Kari said as she put her bowl in the sink.

End of Chapter Three.

Credits. "Soul to Squeeze" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers Composed by Anthony Kiedis; Chad Smith; Flea; John Frusciante 1991, Warner Brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Four: A Big Day

Ken and Yolei were the first to wake up, as they did at about eight. Ken felt obligated to apologize to Yolei, so he figured he'd do so. He took a deep breath and approached her, "Yolei I'm sorry about what happened yesterday I should-".

"No Ken, I'm sorry I was really mean, and I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. So not another word about that, it's behind us now, ok?", Yolei interrupted Ken.

"Uhh...Ok", Ken couldn't disagree with her.

"Now we need to get to calling parents and gathering as much money as we can, how much money do you have?", Yolei asked Ken, as she sat at the table and got the phone.

Ken looked up, "About two-thousand dollars".

"Wha? How did you get so much money?", Yolei was shocked by the money Ken banked.

"Well I haven't spent money on anything since I was five", Ken answerd. "How much do you have?"

Yolei laughed, "About five-hundred dollars saved up in the bank".

"That's...good enough", Ken started writing everything down.

Kari was the next one to wake up. She walked into the living room and saw Yolei making calls, sealing deals, booking flights, even renting things, and Ken writing it all down. "What a great team", she thought. Kari figured she'd have a bowl of cereal, so she went to the kitchen and started to fix one.

"Kari?", Ken asked from the diner table where he was writing.

"Yeah", Kari replied still pouring cereal.

"How much money do you have or are able to have?", Ken asked, "I'm calculating expenses".

"Oh, uhh. If I empty my savings I'll probably have", Kari looked at her bowl it was overflowing with milk and cereal, "Oh no! Too much milk!". She got the paper towels and cleaned some of it up. "I'll probably have about six-hundred dollars.

"Alright", Ken wrote the information down.

TK was the next one up, and he joined Kari in the eating of cereal. "So how did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess", She answered eating another spoonful of Captain Crunch.

Ken looked over at TK, "Oh, TK?"

"Yeah?", TK answered.

"How much money do you have in your possession", Ken asked him.

TK looked up from his bowl, "Oh me? I have about four-hundred and fifty dollars at home". TK then returned to eating cereal.

"Good", Ken replied. Ken sat there counting, and calculating, which was not very hard for him his IQ was enormous. Davis woke up last. The first thing he did was go to the bathroom, when he came out he got an apple.

Kari looked over at Davis, "Is that all your going to eat?"

"Yeah, I still got the soup in my stomach", Davis said, forgetting that TK shouldn't know about what happened the night before.

TK looked at Davis suspiciously, "What soup?"

Davis caught himself, "Oh, Kari. I had soup last night I hope you don't mind".

"No, it's ok", Kari said. She was glad Davis saved her from having to deal with TK.

Davis walked around observing everyone and eating his apple. He suddenly stopped when he got to Ken. Davis looked at the paper Ken was writing on, "You messed up".

Ken looked up, "What? Ridiculous".

"No, really. You messed up check it out", Davis pointed to a spot on the paper.

Ken looked at it unbelieving, "Whoa, your right". Ken did some erasing then re-writing.

While Davis was observing the others, Kari was observing Davis. He appeared to be half asleep, but Kari knew better. It seemed that he was acting more mature now. Maybe their little talk had changed him, but she could'nt base that on one occurance. So she would keep watching him. Davis finished the apple and through the core away, then sat down at the end of the table. Yolei was finishing an important call.

"Ok...yeah...so when?...tommorow!", Yolei looked surprised, "Isn't that a little soon?... is there a later flight?... two more weeks?... ok, we'll take the tommorow...alright...thank you...bye". Yolei put the phone down.

Davis looked at her, "So what's the damage cheif?"

Yolei was high-strung, "We have to make the flight by tommorow. Well, we've got a big day ahead of us. Everyone needs to get dressed. We have to go empty Kari's saving account, pick up TK's money and-"

TK stopped her, "Listen Yolei, take a break. Give me the keys. Kari and I will go do everything"

"TK's right. Is there anything you need from your house?", Kari was just as ready as anyone to go.

Yolei sat down beside Ken, "Yeah I have two emergency suitcases that are pre-packed. One is red and one is white. Just get those".

"Ok", Kari answered. "Ken do you need anything?"

"My socks, my money, and five of my uniforms. You know my mom, she'll tell you wear everything is", Ken said while writing.

"Are you going to wear those uniforms the whole time?", Kari asked him.

"Well...I...uh..", Ken knew those were the only clothes he owned besides his winter clothes and soccar uniform.

Yolei interrupted him, "I'll get Ken something before we go".

"Good", Kari replied. "Davis, what do you need?"

"Tell my sister I need a weeks worth of clothes. She'll hate having to get my clothes for me", Davis answered as he sat down on the couch.

Yolei got up, "Kari, I'll pack your stuff".

"Ok, thanks. Let's go, TK", Kari and TK left the house and walked to the car, unlocked the doors and got in.Once in the car TK started it up and drove off.

"Kari, I'm sorry I went to sleep early last night.", TK said while watching the road. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, I talked to Yolei a little, then went to bed. Nothing much", Kari decided not to tell him about Davis.

"Your lieing Kari. Or do I have to amaze you by heating up a can of soup too?", TK said somewhat angry.

"What? Were you listening or something?", Kari was shocked. She felt kind of betrayed given how TK had led her into this conversation.

"Yeah. I'm amazed Ken and Yolei slept with the two of you talking", TK was now looking at Kari.

Kari knew just how to get to TK, "I bet you didn't hear me kiss him".

"WHAT?", TK almost hit another car, "You kissed him?"

"Yeah, right on the lips", Kari had TK right were she wanted him.

TK wasn't about to be burned by Kari, "I didn't realize you got around so much"

"Oh God, TK. What about you and that girl in the parking lot? It looked like you get around alot too", Kari shot back.

"You were absent that day!", TK said, appearently shocked.

"I was at the dentist, TK", Kari told him.

TK looked back at the road, "Is that why you broke up with me?"

"Yes, it is", she replied.

"So I guess we're even, huh?", TK asked his angry ex.

"No we're not", Kari said. "We were going out when you kissed her. We weren't when I kissed Davis".

"Kari she came on to me", TK desperatly tried to defend himself, "I was just talking to her".

Kari crossed her arms, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get the stuff and get back to my house".

"Fine", TK said.

"Fine", Kari added.

End of Chapter Three.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Five: Saturday Night Out

Kari and TK had made all of the stops they needed. They emptied Kari's savings account, got TK's money, got themselves some clothes, got Yolei's clothes, got Ken's uniforms, and got Davis' bag, and were on their way back. Kari was driving now, with TK in the passenger seat.

TK took his hat off and scratched his head, "Listen...uhh Kari. I'm sorry about earlier".

Kari turned the wheel, "I forgive you, but you do realize that you were wrong?"

"Yeah, I can be an idiot sometimes", He said putting his hat back on.

"Yes you can", Kari added while looking at the road.

TK leant back in his seat, "So you want to start going out again?"

Kari slammed the brakes and almost wrecked the car, "What! Listen TK, I haven't forgiven you that much".

"Aren't you single? I mean you are, right?", TK asked urgently.

Kari was hesitent to answer, "I...I'm not sure". TK was silent. They stopped by a Fil-AChick(no association with Chick-Fil-A)and got some meals for everyone. then they drove back to the house. Kari stopped the car and got out,and left the clothes in the car. Then she and TK walked their way up to the house with the food. Once they got inside the house, Kari handed everyone their designated meal.

"Oh, cool. Thanks", Yolei said getting hers.

Kari handed Ken his. He took it gladly, "You shouldn't have. Thank you".

"Sweet! Thanks Kari", Davis said as he got his.

"Your welcome", Kari said with a smile.

TK crossed his arms. "I payed for it", he muttered.

Ken stood up and faced Davis, "You know, we never got any money out of you".

Davis tossed him his wallet, "You can keep the wallet too".

"No thanks". Ken checked the wallet, "You only have fifteen dollars?"

Davis shrugged his shoulders, "Hey. Temptation gets the best of us". He sat down on the couch. Kari noticed that Davis was just being funny now. She sat beside him on the couch, and they ate their food together. TK sat at the table where Ken was curiously peeking into his bag and Yolei was laughing at him. He noticed Davis and Kari laughing and carring on. He could only imagine what they were talking about.

Yolei stood up. It could be predicted that she had yet another great idea. "Hey guys I have a great idea! Why don't we go out tonight. It'll be so fun. One more night in Japan. Come on guys!"

"Yeah, we could go ice-skating", Kari suggested.

"Great idea", said Davis finishing his meal.

"Awe man", TK muttered. He knew he couldn't skate. He never was good with stuff like that. Girls make naturally good skaters, and Ken and Davis play soccar, so they're good on their feet.

"It's settled then. Let's go!", Yolei said as she got the keys.

The group got in the car and drove to the Ice Forum. When they arrived they all got out and proceeded toward the entrance. The group approached the deskman. "How many?", he asked.

Yolei got her money out, "Five". She paid the fee and everyone went to get their skates.

Kari noticed that when everyone else got their skates, TK didn't get any. "What's wrong?", she asked him.

TK looked up with a sudo-upset look on his face, "Nothing, it's just that I can't skate".

Kari looked at the ice skates in her hand. At first she thought that she should forget about skating for a while and hang around her friend, after all he'd be all alone if she joined the others. Then she thought that there has to be a way to get him on the ice, "Don't worry. I'll show you how to skate. It's easy".

TK scoffed, "I've been through this before. It's not. Not for me anyway".

Kari felt bad. If she joined the others and left TK alone, she wouldn't be able to have fun. She'd be thinking about how lonely TK is. "Well I'll just sit out with you for a while".

TK knew it would make Kari feel bad so he decided to be alone. "Don't worry about me. You go have fun. I'll get something to eat".

Hesitently, Kari put her skates on. _'He said don't worry',_ she thought. TK left for the snack bar and Kari finished lacing up her ice skates. She stood up from the bench and headed for the ice. She was greeted by Davis who hadn't yet gotten on the ice.

"Hey Kari. What took so long?", he asked.

"Nothing. Just took a while, I guess", she answered.

Davis approached her, "I was thinking; maybe we could skate together. If it's ok with you".

Kari smiled, "Sure. Of course we could". She and Davis got out on the iced floor.

TK sat down on the bleachers with a bag of chips and watched Kari closely. He couldn't belive that she was skating with Davis. _'What's wrong with her!...and...so close. Why! What did he do?', _TK thought while observing the skating couple. They did complicated spins and what not. TK quickly got fed up with what he saw, _'What the hell! I sit down, watch her skate, and she doesn't even glance at me! After all we've been through. After all I've done for her!'._ TK threw the bag of chips aside, "To hell with this!". He then stormed off angrily.

!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!

Kari and Davis followed Ken and Yolei off the ice. It felt like the night out was closing in. Ken suddenly fell down. The others looked back to find that some big football player type had tripped him up. Davis leant down to get his friend back on his feet, "Hey man that wasn't cool".

Yolei realized that it was the guy from the convenient store. She quickly got angry, "What's your problem? Why don't you just get lost?"

The guy pulled his arm back as if he was going to punch Ken. Then a voice came from behind, "I don't think you want to do that". Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, even the football player-like guy. There, holding a large soda and standing beside a girl named Sora was Tai Kamiya. His ever-cool personality radiated like a large aura.

"Hey I've got no beef with you, Kamiya. So just stay out of it", The guy said with his arm still pulled back.

Tai sipped some of the soda from a straw. He then slowly looked up at the guy, "If you've got beef with them, then you've got beef with me".

The guy slowly lowered his arm and glared at Tai then the others, "Tai won't always be there for you. And when he's not, it'll be on like Donkey Kong". The guy walked away still carrying his glaring eyes.

Ken let out a sigh of relief, "Wow. Thanks Tai. I don't know what I would've done".

Tai looked at Sora with a worried look on his face, "Did you see how big that guy was! I almost got my ass kicked!"

Kari raised an eyebrow, "So you weren't going to fight him?"

Tai was still shaken about his encounter, "Well he looked smaller from far away. I thought I could scare him away, because I can't fight!"

Sora tugged on Tai's shirt, "Come on we have to go".

Tai blushed, "Haha, sorry guys. I got some stuff to do with the uhh...yeah". He and Sora disappeared almost instantly.

Kari had almost forgot about TK. She looked around for him when a far she saw that he was talking with some girls. Kari didn't want to make a scene so she just waved him down. He saw the signal and joined her and the others. The gang left the forum and headed back to get a good night's sleep, for tomorrow they were leaving for the US.

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Six: Flight 196

Everyone woke up and began to get their stuff together. TK sat on Kari's bed where he had slept the night before. He looked at the floor as he listened to everyone else outside the room. They were moving around and getting ready to leave. TK had a sick feeling in his stomach. It ate away at him and eventually surfaced as a lump in his throat. He knew why...it was Kari and Davis. TK got his bag and heaved it up on the desk. As he put various things in the bag he noticed a hand mirror laying on the desk. He looked into it and stared. "_What are you looking at_?"

"Me? I'm looking at your sorry ass", his reflection replied. "You could have Kari if you wanted, but I guess you don't want her".

"Like hell. You know that I do"

"Whatever. You should tell her how you feel. She'd understand"

"I've tried that! She's not interested!"

"No, your just a pussy"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Your a pussy"

In anger TK drew his arm back and then punched the mirror, breaking it into small pieces. Kari's voice called out from the living room, "TK? Are you ok? It's almost time to go".

TK swept the broken pieces of glass into his bag. He stared out the window, "I'm fine". TK grabbed his bag and left the room. He was greeted by Kari and Davis who were standing side by side. '_What the hell is this_?', he thought bitterly.

"Dude, are you ready? It's time to go", Davis told him with a big smile.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go", TK answered as if everything was fine. He put his hat on his head and followed Davis and Kari to the door. Kari rushed down the stairs to put her things in the car. Davis was just getting off the last step when TK decided that he was walking too slow so he gave him a push. Davis fell forward and hit the ground. TK didn't intend to knock him down, he just wanted him to pick up the pace a little.

Davis looked up at TK with a glare, "What was that for?"

"You were walking slow, it's not my fault you can't stand on your own feet", TK answered, he was getting a little irritated with Davis' tone.

"No your just mad. I don't know why, but you've got something on your mind! Just say it!", Davis said as he got up.

TK got fed up with Davis' retaliation, "Shut-up. Just get in the car!"

Davis felt like he could hit TK right now. _'Come on just do it...no...that's what he wants you to do...he won't get what he wants'_. Davis brushed himself off and looked up at TK, "Your right. We _should_ go". Davis walked over to the car and hopped in beside Kari, who sat in the middle of the back seat.

TK just stood, speechless. He couldn't understand why Davis didn't do anything. '_He thinks he's smooth'_, TK thought. He joined the others in the car. He sat on the left side, beside Kari.

Yolei started up the car, "OK guys. Lets go!". The car pulled out of the parking place and got onto the road.

Ken looked back at TK, "What took you so long".

TK looked at his hand, "I was brushing my hair".

"Why?", Davis asked.

TK turned to him, "Listen, _I_ brush my hair. I don't want to look like a bum". TK tried to make the lie more convincing by giving a reason.

Ken raised an eyebrow, "But you wear a hat...all of the time. Whose going to see your hair?"

"I think it's a vanity thing or something. What kind of guy brushes his hair just to brush it?", Davis said to Ken.

"Maybe", Ken said before turning back around.

Kari chimmed in, "Come on. This is rediculous". She was growing tired of listening to the guys argue with TK about his hat and hair. It really was stupid.

"Your right", Davis added. It was evident that the only reason he agreed was to get in good with Kari.

Yolei had her eye on the road, "Ken? Do you have the map?"

Ken unfolded the large sheet of paper, "Of course I do". He helped Yolei navigate her way to the airport while Kari and Davis looked out the window.

"I like that car. It looks nice", she said.

Davis was somewhat leaning over her, "Yeah that's a cool one". Clearly Kari didn't care about him being close. She'd warmed up to him.

'_Why him? Of all the guys out there, it had to be him. Why an idiot like him_?', TK thought. Kari used to tease Davis but now she's falling all over him...'_What the hell_?', TK thought. as they drove down the highway. TK was going to forget it and take a nap, but the sounds of Kari's and Davis' voices were keeping him from finding rest.

Yolei turned the wheel to the right, and once on the street they could see the airport from a distance. It was now a straight away, to the airport, then to the plane, then to California. Yolei hadn't told the group that their planned destination was Colorado. They were to land in California then wait for her car to arrive, then they'd be on their way. For now though, they had to catch the plane. When Yolei neared the airport she parked the car, got their luggage out, and some guy drove the car to a hanger where it would be shipped to California. Everyone tried to make it inside as soon as possible. Once inside the airport everyone put their luggage on a rack, and it was taken to customs. Yolei and the group approached the front desk.

"Yes, I've booked a one way flight to California for Inoue", Yolei said to the woman at the desk.

The woman checked the computer, "...Yes, here you are". She reached below the desk and got five booklets. She handed them to Yolei, "These are your passports".

Yolei took the booklets, "When are we boarding?"

The woman checked the computer screen then looked at Yolei with a smile, "Thirty seconds ago".

"Wha!", Yolei's jaw dropped. She grabed her friends, "We've got to hurry!". Madly, Yolei drug her friends across the boarding platform. Incidentally, they were the first ones to get on the plane. "What do you know", Yolei said panting, "We made it".

The seats were in rows of two on each side. Davis found a seat by a window. "Hey Kari you can sit right here if you want", he said pointing to the seat beside him.

"Thanks", Kari said as she sat down in the seat.

Yolei sat by the window with Ken beside her in the row across from Davis and Kari. TK sat beside the window behind Yolei. The other passengers started coming aboard and before long the plane was filled with people. TK unfortunatly got sat beside a guy who had his headphones turned up ridiculously loud. A pretty blonde young woman appeared before the passengers. "Hi, I'm Cindi, your flight attendant", she was anoyingly perky and joyful. Cindi explained how to buckle seatbelts and the emergency procedure.

Kari looked over at Davis, she was slightly worried, "Do you think we'll need those life preservers?"

Davis blinked as he looked at the devices, "No. Planes these days hardly ever have problems like that". The plane's engines started up suddenly. Kari was startled and she started to breath heavily. Davis over at her, "Are you ok?"

"No. I've never flown before", She said quickly. The plane began moving forward. Kari grabbed the arm rests like they were her only hope of life.

Davis smiled, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you".

"OK", Kari replied, still freaked out a bit. She looked at Davis who was smiling. As the plane took off from the ground the turbulence became nearly unbearable. She looked at the window and feared that it would somehow break and she would fly out of it. She franticly grabbed Davis and held tight.

"Hey it's just turbulence", Davis said, attempting to ease Kari's mind. She was staring out the window in panic. Davis leant in front of the window and stared in Kari's eyes, "Don't look out there. Just look at me. It'll be OK".

Kari did as he said. "Are you sure", she asked in a frightened tone.

"Yeah. Trust me", Davis replied.

The turbulence ended and the plane was in the air. Kari loosened her grip but kept her arms around Davis. She rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt Davis' hand touch the surface of her back. It made her feel secure. Like when her father or mother embraced her when she was young. In the midst of this comfort she quietly fell asleep.

Across the isle TK watched Davis' hand on Kari's back. "_Dammit_", he thought. "_She really likes him. Maybe that's the way it should be. Maybe he's better for her. I...hope...she'll be happy_".

End of Chapter Six.


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Seven: "I Want Him Around Me"

Kari woke to the turbulent landing of the airplane. Upon looking to her right, she saw Davis smiling at her warmly.

"Sleep well?", he asked, still baring the warm smile.

Kari smiled too, "Yeah, nicely"

As other people began to leave the plane, the friends remained seated. Most of them were waking up and felt no hurry to leave. Ken and Yolei stretched as TK yawned. Yolei stood up, "Ken?"

Ken looked up at her, "Yes?"

"Would you help TK and Davis get the luggage?", she asked sweetly. "Kari and I are going to go to the terminal".

"TK, Davis, and I have got the luggage covered", Ken answered obediently. As he did so, Davis and TK looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Yolei grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her up. Kari wanted to say something to Davis before leaving, but Yolei sparred no time for her to think of such a thing.

Ken put his hands in his pockets and tried to look like he didn't just sell his friends into slavery, "Well guys, let's go get that luggage. What do you say?"

TK looked at him bitterly, "Yeah. I'll get mine and Davis will get his. But _you, you're _getting _their _stuff".

Davis chuckled a bit, "Yeah, let's go get that luggage".

Yolei and Kari finally got inside the airport terminal. Kari broke hands with Yolei and panted for breath, "Why did you jerk me out of the plane so fast?"

Her friend looked out the window, "It's TK. I'm worried about him."

Kari was confused by Yolei's statement, "What? Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"I think he's depressed. He really loves you. And now you're...well...you're not with Davis _yet."_, she answered still looking out the window.

"Is that what this is about? TK is a great guy, but...he went behind my back and...you know what happened", Kari answered hesitantly. "I don't know what it is about Davis, but he makes me feel special. The way he looks at me...it...gives me butterflies. I sound silly but do you know what I mean?"

Yolei smiled as if she really did understand Kari. "Yeah...I guess Davis does have that effect...", Yolei seemed to be in deep thought. She quickly turned to look at Kari, "...but didn't TK ever make you feel like that?"

Kari thought for a moment, "...well...I guess...there was a time...but Davis is a great guy too, and...I like him...I never thought that I'd say that...and mean it, but I really do". Kari looked out the terminal window and to see Davis from afar, "...yeah...I really mean it..."

There was a moment of silence, then Yolei broke it, "What makes you think that Davis won't do the same thing to you that TK did?"

"He...I don't know...I'm can't be sure that he won't...but...I want to be with him...I mean...well...I want him around me...the feeling I get...is just", Kari took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I can't quite put it into words"

Yolei sighed, "If you're sure...I just don't want you to get hurt..."

Kari smiled and then gave Yolei a huge spontaneous hug, "Thanks, Yolei! That means a lot to me."

Yolei thought that Kari was over-reacting, but it was ok. She was glad that her "looking out for a friend" was taken this way and not offensively.

The guys had finished finding the luggage and as TK said, he and Davis had their bags and Ken had the girl's bags and suitcases as well as his.

Davis looked at Ken with a grin, "Yo Ken, if I didn't know better I'd say that you were an indentured servent or something."

TK laughed and then looked at Davis seriously, "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?", Davis asked calmly.

"I can tell that Kari really likes you. But if you hurt her-", before TK could finish he was interrupted by Davis.

"Listen man, ever since I saw Kari I haven't thought about anyone else. I even left my first girlfriend because the only girl I wanted was Kari. She's the one for me", Davis said, trying to reassure his friend.

TK sighed, "I know you love her...but...love turns sour sometimes and...well, I think that you guys are gonna make a great couple."

Davis patted TK on the back, "Thanks man, but we're not together yet. I'm glad that we can grow up."

"What do you mean?", TK asked, obviously confused.

Davis smiled, "You and I used to fight and disagree all the time. I'm glad that we can put all of that behind us and act our age."

They suddenly heard what sounded like a monument falling to the ground. They turned to find an arm reaching out from under a mountain of suitcases.

TK looked at Davis, "You think he's ok?"

"He'll be fine. Let's go find the girls", Davis answered.

Everyone got back together and were eating at an inter-airport MacDonald's.

Ken picked up a french-fry and made a dissapointed face. "Fast-food is so disgusting...all that grease...how can we eat this? It shouldn't even be classified as food."

TK reached over and took Ken's french-fry from him and ate it.

"Hey!", Ken exclaimed. "That was mine!"

TK looked shocked, "Well, I got tired of hearing you bash the french-fry. You know it's not the fry's fault that it's greasy. All we can do is accept it for what it is...and eat it". TK took a large bite of his Big-Mac and a sip of his Mac-Cola.

Everyone laughed at TK's joke. He seemed to be cheering up. Maybe he was accepting that Kari wants Davis now.

After the comedy Yolei spoke up, "Where are we going to stay guys?"

Everyone looked at each other. Yolei sighed, "This is something we should have thought about before we left. I can't believe we didn't book a hotel"

"I guess we should work on finding a nice hotel to stay in", Ken suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree. They finished their meals and left the restaraunt in search of a place to stay.

End of Chapter Seven.


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Eight: "You're Still Perfect"

In the search for a hotel, the friends split up into three groups; Ken and Yolei, Davis and Kari, and TK. TK, surprisingly, volunteered to go alone. There was really no point in Davis and Kari stressing too much to find a place, without a doubt Ken and Yolei were going to find the hotel. Despite this Kari and Davis still looked a bit and after having a couple of possible hotels, they decided to take it easy and wait for Yolei to call.

Kari and Davis were walking down a sidewalk near the beach. They watched young people, like them, have fun in the water.

Davis looked over at Kari, "You bring your swimsuit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know", Kari said with a laugh. "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't".

Davis jokingly crossed his fingers and smirked. Both He and Kari laughed together.

"You haven't changed too much, Davis", Kari commented, smiling at Davis.

Davis looked into Kari's eyes, "You're still perfect".

Kari looked into his eyes as well but just as she did, it seemed that she couldn't look away. It was as if Davis had frozen her with his gaze. Kari rushed to think of something to say so she didn't look stupid. She couldn't think of anything. She felt like a complete idiot, just standing there. Kari's arms shot out and pulled Davis in. Needless to say, Davis was surprised. Overjoy dwelled inside of Kari. "I don't think that I've ever been in love. But if I ever was, it's right now. I'm in love...with...you".

Davis' smile overpowered Kari's. "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you", Davis said, holding Kari. Neither one of them knew that they have been holding each other for over a minuet, but they didn't care, it felt so good. Davis slowly moved his lips to Kari's. They both closed there eyes and just as this happened, Kari's cell phone rang out loudly.

Kari and Davis snapped back to reality. Kari shook head as if she were dizzy, she then reached into her pocket and pulled out the ringing phone. "Hello, this is Kari", she said as she answered. "...okay...really. Well that's great...okay...no...we can get there...okay...we'll see you in a few minuets".

"What's the good news?", Davis asked with his eyebrow raised.

Kari folded her flip-style phone and put it back into her pocket. "They found a five star hotel, that would be way too expensive for us to stay in".

Davis looked confused, "Why is that good news?"

"Well, we're all from Japan. Yolei said that this hotel gives diplomatic discounts to people from other countries", Kari said grinning.

Davis kissed Kari on the forehead, "Great! Let's go meet the others". He grabbed Kari's hand and ran off with her following behind.

At this moment, Kari was absent mindedly rubbing her forehead where Davis had kissed her. She then, again, snapped back to reality, "Davis, you don't even know where to go!"

"Am I going to wrong way? I remember that Ken and Yolei went in that direction", Davis answered pointing straight ahead.

Kari looked at the street signs, "Yeah, that is the right way"

Davis grinned, "Well let's go". Davis and Kari resumed their running.

!OoOoOoOoOo!

In the lobby of the Grand Hotel, Ken and Yolei waited for the other to show. Ken looked up at Yolei, "What did TK say he was doing?"

"That's just it, he didn't say. He just said that we shouldn't wait for him, he'll be here later", Yolei answered.

Just then, Kari and Davis walked up to Ken and Yolei. Everyone stood up. Kari looked around, "Where's TK?".

Yolei shrugged her shoulders, "We don't know. He told us not to wait on him".

"We've already purchased the room", Ken said.

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, and our stuff will be here shortly. Let's go check out the room"

"Okay", Davis and Kari both agreed.

!OoOoOoOoOo!

Rooms would be a better word. The suite that they had purchased was comprised of two rooms and a living area complete with a small kitchen and a bar-style eating area. Yolei spun around in amazement.

"It's perfect!", Yolei exclaimed in overjoy.

Kari and Davis were quite impressed. Kari ran to the room on the right and collapsed onto the bed. "It's so soft", she said.

Davis smiled at Kari's happiness. "It's a nice place", he said, looking around.

Kari moved around on the bed. She positioned herself to where she was laying on on side of the queen sized bed. She patted the other side, "Come on Davis. Lay on the bed and feel how soft it is".

Davis never thought that he would be laying in the same bed as Kari. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Kari. Davis was getting a bit nervous, "Yeah...it...it's really soft"

Kari sat up and made and upset face, "Davis you have to lay down to feel how soft it is". Kari then fell back down into the bed.

With a nervous smile, Davis did as she told him.

"Now see isn't this nice?", Kari asked with a smile.

"Yeah...really nice...", Davis answered, still nervous.

Yolei came into the room. She pushed her glasses up and raised her eyebrows, "I saw this coming"

Kari laughed, "Shut up Yolei!"

"Ken and I are gonna go out and get some nesesscities. I want you two to stay here. You know, so TK won't be locked out when he gets here", Yolei told them with her arms crossed.

Kari nodded, "That's cool"

"Cool", Yolei confirmed as she turned and walked out the room. She and Ken left the suite together.

Kari looked at Davis, "Did you mean what you said when we were by the beach?"

Davis' eyes met Kari's again, "Yeah. I meant all of it"

"You think that I'm perfect?", Kari asked with a confused tone.

"No", Davis answered, "I _know_ that you're perfect"

"Davis...I'm not...not even close", Kari answered with a sigh.

"Yes you are. You're like...like a princess or...or an angel, something perfect like that. I know you are", Davis said as he put a hand on Kari's face. He lightly moved his fingers across her cheek, barley touching her.

Kari looked as if she were about to cry. She practically attacked Davis with a kiss. His shocked eyes widened then slowly closed. Davis wrapped his hands around Kari and held her tight. The kiss ended and the two just stared at each other. Kari then kissed Davis' forehead. They both laughed.

!OoOoOoOoOo!

In a downtown cafe, TK was in conversation with a new _friend_. TK took a sip of cola. "So you like basketball?", he asked

"Yeah", the girl answered, "I don't get much into other sports, but I enjoy basketball alot"

"I suppose that you're a Lakers fan. Am I right?", TK asked raising his eyebrow.

The girl smiled, "Of course, think about were I live"

"Are you from Los Angeles?", TK asked before taking another sip of cola.

The girl shook her head, "No, I'm from Orange County. I'm just visiting here. I just got here today. I need to find a hotel or at least a motel to stay at"

"Well, I've got a place here with a few friends. Maybe you could stay with us", TK offered.

Suddenly the girl got excited, "Really? That would be awesome".

End of Chapter Eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Nine: Hearts Broken and Words Unspoken

Ken and Yolei returned to the suite. Davis and Kari walked into the living room to greet them. Ken sat the groceries on the counter. Yolei looked over at Davis and Kari, "Still no TK?"

Kari and Davis shook their heads. "Why don't you call him?"

"Why don't you?", Yolei shot back.

"Fine, I will", Davis replied, "Give me your phone".

Yolei tossed her cell phone over to Davis who caught it with one hand and then dialed TK's number. Davis put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer the phone. "Come on, answer", Davis said to the phone, he was losing his patience.

"Hello?", TK's voice answered on the other end of the call.

"What are you doing! Where are you?", Davis asked.

TK was heard talking to someone else, "I'm at Rock Bottom, it's on the corner of 8th street and Broad street. You wouldn't mind picking me up would you?"

"Sure, whatever", Davis hung up the phone. "Ken? You wanna go with me to get TK?"

Ken turned to Davis, "Sure, let's go"

!OoOoOoOoOo!

Davis and Ken made their way through the streets. Ken was driving because Yolei wouldn't dare let Davis drive her baby. She was scared enough to leave it in someone else's care while it came to America. Ken made a left turn, "Wait! Did we forget Cody!"

"Who?", Davis asked while looking out the window.

Ken sighed, "Nevermind. Okay, we're passing tenth street. TK said that he this place was on the corner of Eighth street and Broad street".

Davis was leaning back in his seat. He looked over to Ken, "I never got to say it before but you really make Yolei happy. I'm glad that the two of you are together. You guys are perfect for each other".

"Thanks man. You and Kari seem to be getting closer every minuet. You always told me that you loved her. I know now that it's true", Ken said while at a red light.

"Haha", Davis laughed, "You know what would be funny? If the girls were talking about the same thing we are"

Ken laughed too, "Yeah, that would be cool".

!OoOoOoOoOo!

Yolei and Kari sat at the counter talking about their relationships. Kari took a sip of cola and thought for second, "You know...Davis said that he broke up with his first girlfriend after he saw me. I wonder if it's true".

"It's true. I was there", Yolei took a sip of her water, "His girlfriend was quite upset at the time. But she got over it eventually and is now in a much more meaningful relationship".

Kari was about to take another sip, but after she heard what Yolei said she stopped and put the can down. "Yolei?...", Kari didn't know how to ask her.

Yolei simply nodded.

Kari's eyes were wide but empathetic, "I'm sorry...I...I didn't know...I did that to you..."

"Kari, it's not your fault...He was my first though...", Yolei said leaning her head against her arm.

"You mean that...the two of you...?", Kari asked, a bit shocked.

Again, Yolei only nodded.

Kari shook her head, "I can't believe that he didn't tell me this. I need to think". Kari ran to the room on the right and closed the door".

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...", Yolei said regretfully.

!OoOoOoOoOo!

"Okay, now we just passed Ninth street and we're comming up on Eighth", Ken commented as he drove.

Davis looked out the window, "I see TK...Wait...He's with a girl...No...Wait yeah...He's definitely with her".

"How do you know?", Ken asked.

"They're kissing", Davis replied, slowly.

Ken looked to see for himself, "Holy sh-". Ken was cut off by a loud car horn.

_"Watch where you're goin' asshole!", _shouted a man in a passing car.

Ken brought the car to a screaching halt. Davis then jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to TK. "I see you've been busy. Say goodbye, we gotta go", Davis commanded.

"Wait", TK argued, "Each of us are pitching in on the cost of the hotel room or whatever right?"

"That would be correct", Davis answered, not sure where TK was going with this.

TK grinned, "Well, I was thinking that Racheal could come back with us. She needs a place to stay".

Davis squinted his eyes. He grabbed TK, "Can I speak with you for a moment, over here". Davis snatched TK out of earshot of the girl. He commenced to whisper, "Listen man, you can't just bring a stray girl to the hotel with you".

"Why not?", TK asked a bit upset.

Davis tried to come up with a reason, "I...you...she...YOU JUST CAN'T, DUDE".

TK gave Davis a friendly push, "Come on Davis. It's not like she's gonna be an inconvienence. She can sleep with me."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you", Davis shot back.

TK grinned, "You know it. Her long, dark brown hair. Her deep brown eyes. Plus, look at those American legs".

Davis looked over at the girl, "Wait. NO. You like Kari. Look only at Kari".

"Hey Davis! You took one of my girls already. Get your eye off of this one!", TK jokingly exclaimed.

Davis rolled his eyes, "As if I wanted _her_. I guess she can come. But if Yolei throws her out don't come whining to me".

"YES!", TK opened the car door. He looked over at Racheal, "Ok, hop in babe". The girl got in the vehicle, and TK got in after her. The two sat unusually close.

Ken was shaking his head, he looked at Davis with blame in his eyes.

Davis' eyes beat to the left then the right then to Ken, "What?"

!OoOoOoOoOo!

Yolei was still sitting at the counter when everyone got back. Ken came in first, he kissed Yolei and gave her the car keys. Davis came in second, he looked around for Kari, but couldn't find her. TK and Racheal came in last.

TK looked over to Yolei, "Hey this is Racheal. Racheal that's Yolei. Racheal is gonna stay with us tonight".

Yolei couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What did you say!"

"This is Racheal, she's staying here tonight. Ken and Davis said that it would be okay and I agree with them, that's three to two", TK said with a smile.

Yolei's anger grew. "Did they really say that?", Yolei asked angrily, looking at Ken and Davis.

Ken was shaking, "I didn't. But Davis did". Ken then ran off to the room on the left.

Racheal looked at TK, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, they do this all the time, it's not your fault", TK said. He then kissed his new girl.

Yolei grabbed Davis and dragged him to the balcony, she then closed the balcony door. "What were you thinking!"

"TK tricked me into agreeing. I think he's a Jedi or something", Davis answered.

Yolei clenched her fists and put them up to Davis' face, "If Kari didn't like you so much...I'd kill you right now. I swear. I'd throw you off this balcony and into moving traffic. You would die upon impact with the street. I'd kill you. I swear!"

"Yolei, I'm really sorry. By the way..._Where is Kari?_", Davis asked as he cowered from Yolei's rage.

Yolei crossed her arms, "She's in her room".

"Oh, thanks", Davis left the balcony and headed to the room where Kari was.

He opened the door and shut it behind him. The lights were off and Kari was on the bed, turned away from him. He sat down beside her. "Kari? Are you awake?", he asked quietly.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then Kari spoke, "Why didn't you tell me that Yolei was your first girlfriend?"

Davis was stunned, "...I...don't know...I didn't think about it. I'm guessing she told you?"

"Yeah", Kari confirmed, "She also told me that you..._slept_ with her".

Davis looked at the floor, "Yeah...but that was before I met you. I'm in love with you now".

"Why didn't you tell me?", Kari asked again.

"I've been focusing on getting closer to you. Telling you that could have jeapordized everything", Davis explained.

Kari sat up and looked at Davis, "So you planned all of this...Everything that you said was just a part of your plan?"

"No, it's not that. I meant everything that I said...I love you Kari...I'm in love with you", Davis was now in fear of losing all that he had gained. He broke into tears, "All I've ever wanted was for you to love me as much as I loved you. Ever since I saw you, I wanted to be with you and I'm so close that I can feel it. I didn't want this to mess everything up. I just-"

Davis' lips were shut up by a kiss from Kari. She and Davis fell to the bed and continued kissing. Kari broke it and looked at Davis, "It's okay...all that matters is that we love each other...and now...I know that we do". Kari and Davis held each other with in the moonlight.

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Ten: "I Don't Love You"

When Kari woke it was still dark. She looked at the person beside her, and for a moment, she expected to see someone else. It was Davis. She was slightly disappointed, but then relieved that she was able to move on from TK. Despite her infatuation with Davis, Kari couldn't lie to herself. She still had feelings for TK. _"I wonder if he still has feelings for me..."_, she thought.

Kari tried to go back to sleep but, she just couldn't get there. She found herself getting out of bed. Kari then got dressed and left the room. In the living room she saw Racheal on the couch, but TK was not with her. Kari decided to walk out onto the balcony, she needed a place like that to clear her head. When Kari looked out of the balcony window, she saw TK looking down at the street beneth him.

Kari opened the door and joined TK on the balcony. "What are you doing up?", Kari asked.

A bit startled, TK turned to Kari, "I...I had a dream...the kind that just wake you up".

Kari stood beside him and watched cars go by. "What did you dream about?", she asked with her eyes on the cars.

For a moment TK was silent. "We were kids...we were in the digital world...it was sometime before we fought Piedmon".

"The digital world?", Kari asked, quite interested. TK now had her full attention.

"Me, you, Patomon, and Gatomon; we were all...you know. Well things were simpler back then. Know what I mean?", TK asked, looking over at Kari.

Kari nodded, "I know exactly what you mean. TK, when was it that you and I stopped being just friends and became more?"

"I can't say. All that stuff just happened", TK answered.

"Why didn't you just stay on the couch...with Racheal?", Kari asked.

TK, again, was silent. Then he answered, "Well...to be honest...when I woke up and noticed that it wasn't you beside me...I got this feeling in my throat...like you get when you're about to cry. Kari, I don't know what I was doing when I cheated on you, but I know that it wasn't worth it".

"TK-", Kari started, only to be interrupted.

"No, just let me talk. Kari, I thought that I could get over you. I talked to Racheal, and at first, I felt something, but she's not you. To me, she's just another girl, but you...Kari you're everything that I still adore. When I...cheated on you, I forgot how much you meant to me, and I realized that no other girl could ever take the place that was your's. Now...now it's too late, but sometimes I feel that you might forgive me...and take me back...but you have Davis now. I don't have a chance...but...I still love you...I love you Kari...just as I always have...", there were tears in TK's eyes by the end of his speech. There were tears in Kari's eyes too.

"I'm sorry TK...I do miss you from time to time...there were things about you that I loved...but...there are things about Davis that I love too", Kari said looking down at the cars. She was, at this point, unsure what she wanted, "Part of me wants you back, wants to forgive you and take you back, want's to be with you again. Part of me want's to be with Davis, part of me is in love with him, part is in love with you...I...I can't be with either of you right now...I...I need time to think". Kari turned and went back inside.

She went into her bedroom to see Davis still sleeping. _"Could this ever last?", _she asked herself silently. As much as she thought she could get no reply. She loved the way that Davis made her feel, but it wasn't the same way that TK made her feel. What Davis made her feel was in no way less in greatness than TK, but the memories and feelings that TK had instilled in her were greater in number. She had grown up with him and to see him beckon to her the way he did out on the balcony mad her so desperately want to be with him, but how could she do that to Davis? How could she take all that they've had recently and throw it away. She watched Davis sleep and adored his child-like slumber. _"How could I hurt you?", _she thought. _"How could I...break your heart?". _Nothing was simple right now. A spontaneous memory crossed her mind. She remembered a time when she and TK had gone to New York. How happy they were taking pictures together. The warm feeling that this memory brought her was like a sample of the way he made her feel. But could he love her like that again? Or had their love truely become disenchanted? Tears filled her deep eyes, _"Why do I have to choose?". _Her frustration now owned her. It was like a bitter force that made her work against her will. She buried her face in her hands. There was nothing she could do. Stay with Davis and break TK's heart or take her old lover back and break the heart of her new one. This was something that her parents would never really understand. They'd tell her to follow her heart or do what she thinks is right, but advice like that only works in movies and love stories. Why did this responsiblity have to fall into her lap? _"Why does it hurt so much?"_, she asked. _"Why...", _her tears began to flow again and that choking feeling came into her throat, _"Why does it have to hurt so much?". _Kari fell to her knees in her anguish.

!OoOoOoOoOoO!

Upon waking up Davis yawned. He rubbed his eyes and then looked for his lover. "Hey babe? You in here?", he asked as he looked around. He got out of the bed and walked to the door when he saw her. She was leaning against her side of the bed. Kari must have felt Davis' presence or heard his walking as she slowly opened her raw eyes. She looked up at him with a pleading and bloodshot gaze. The look in her eyes screamed, _"I'm sorry..."_. Davis kneeled down over her. He put his hands on each side of her face and looked her straight in the eyes, "What's wrong, babe? What happened?"

"I can't do it, Davis?", tears began to fill her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore".

"What are you talking about?", he asked her as if he couldn't tell by the remorse in her voice and the regret in her tears. "What is it, babe? What is it?"

Kari hugged him. He held tightly as if Davis may fly away or something. She kissed him and ran her hand through his hair, "I can't do this anymore". She looked at the floor. "I still have feelings for him..."

Davis sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true. You're going to go back to him aren't you?". Davis' face showed a sense of impatience mixed with urgency.

Kari shook her head, "I don't know. I need some time to think about it".

Davis stood up. "You know what? I've been waiting for this for a long time. I've wasted so much time wishing that I could be with you. It finally happened. It was what dreams are made of and now you're taking it away from me?"

"No...it...it's not like that. I just-", Kari started.

"Shut up! If you loved me at all you wouldn't even consider doing what you're doing now", Davis interrupted. "The least you could do is have the guts to say that you don't love me. Tell me the truth, but most importantly be honest with yourself; you don't love me".

"But Davis, I do. I love-", she began only to be interrupted again.

"NO!", Davis put his hands on each side of her head as to postion her eyes directly on his, "YOU. DON'T. LOVE. ME."

She began bawling. Kari was beginning to believe it. How could she still love TK if she loved Davis? Frustrated she caved in, "I...I don't love you...".

"That's all I wanted to hear", Davis said. He kissed her forehead quickly and without affection. He let her go and left the room.

Kari wanted to get up and follow him. She also wanted to take back what she said. The pain she felt before had increased ten fold. _"What did I just do?", _Kari asked herself. Her head collapsed into her hands and she continued her cry.

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Digimon: Summer Vacation

xX matt Xx

MadLab

Chapter Eleven: The End

Slamming the door behind him, Davis stormed out of the suite. He was hurt. He stopped in the hallway and fell against the wall, consumed in sorrow and defeated by heartache. _"Why did she do this to me", _Davis thought, _"He was sleeping with some strange girl last night…how could she even think of taking him back"_. At this point everything seemed like some cruel joke. It seemed like the forces that control the universe somehow set Davis up in this situation. _"…some God you are…", _he thought, _"I've waited for this for years…I've prayed for this…you give it to me only to take it away?...", _Davis was looking up as if he were speaking with the all-powerful being himself. "You're sick!", he said aloud with tears running down his face. Davis wiped his eyes and made his way to the elevator. He needed to get away from this. He needed to clear his head. He leant against the wall beside the elevator door. Davis pushed the button and waited.

Back in the suite Yolei was trying desperately to calm Kari down. Yolei held the heartbroken Kari in her arms. Kari's crying was so bad that Yolei couldn't help but shed her own tears. She rubbed Kari's back. "I've never seen you this upset…he means a lot to you doesn't he?", Yolei asked, trying desperately to reach Kari.

Kari's crying softened a bit. She thought about what Yolei said. It was true. Even when TK cheated on her she never lost her head like this._"Why… am I crying so much for him…is it that I love him more…more than I've ever loved TK?", _she thought. _"I love Davis. I want to be with Davis." _Kari stood and did her best to wipe her eyes. They were raw and red from rubbing them as she cried, but she didn't care. She had to find Davis and tell him how she felt.

Yolei stood as well, "I guess that you're going after him?"

"Yes, I have to. He's all that I want right now", Kari said, looking her friend in the eyes.

"Don't let him go, okay?", Yolei said as she hugged her friend.

Kari embraced Yolei, "Thanks so much, Yolei. I've never had a sister but, I don't think I'd need one. You're always there for me."

Yolei's eyes filled with tears of joyous pride, "Wow. That means a lot to me, Kari."

"I have to go now", Kari said hastily.

Yolei nodded, "Of course. Go get him, girl.

Kari left her room and ran into TK on her way out. It seemed like he was waiting for her. As she neared the door he stood and spoke up.

"Kari?", he called.

Her hand was on the door knob and without turning around she answered, "TK…You had your chance. What I want…what I need now is Davis. The thought of being without him is killing me." She opened the door.

"I understand", TK said. He smiled, "You're one hundred percent right. I blew my chance with you". He walked back to the balcony, "I wish you two the best of luck".

Kari stepped out and shut the door behind her. There were no second thoughts now. All she wanted was waiting for her. She just had to find the place.

!OoOoOoOoOoO!

Davis sat on the beach where he and Kari almost shared their first kiss. He grabbed a handful of sand and watched as it slowly poured out of the palm of his hand and back onto the beach. Davis looked out into the ocean. It was low tide. The waves were peaceful, but his heart was at war. Davis couldn't help but think about all of the moments he shared with Kari. His mind wondered to those memories.

He thought about the time that he and Kari made noodle soup while everyone else was asleep.

Davis put the bowls on two opposite sides of the coffee table

Kari sat down, "Davis you have more commitment than anyone I've ever met".

"Alright, you're just saying that", Davis said wrapping his fork around some noodles.

"No, really. I mean...you've been trying to go out with me for a years, and you still haven't given up", Kari said looking into her soup.

Davis smiled and blushed a bit, "Well, I think it's worth it...to get to go out with you".

Kari smiled, "Well let's consider this our little date"

Davis was speechless. Kari finished her soup, leant over and kissed Davis on the cheek. There was nothing Davis could do but sit there.

"Goodnight Davis", Kari said as she put her bowl in the sink.

He thought about the time she was scared of the flying in the airplane.

Kari looked over at him, "Do you think we'll need those life preservers?"

He blinked as he looked at the devices, "No. Planes these days hardly ever have problems like that". The plane's engines started up suddenly. Kari was startled and she started to breath heavily. Davis looked over at her, "Are you ok?"

"No. I've never flown before", She said quickly. The plane began moving forward. Kari grabbed the armrests like they were her only hope of life.

Davis smiled, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you".

"OK", Kari replied, still freaked out a bit. She looked at Davis who was smiling. As the plane took off from the ground the turbulence became nearly unbearable. She looked at the window and feared that it would somehow break and she would fly out of it. She franticly grabbed Davis and held tight.

"Hey it's just turbulence", Davis said, attempting to ease Kari's mind. She was staring out the window in panic. Davis leant in front of the window and stared in Kari's eyes, "Don't look out there. Just look at me. It'll be OK".

Kari did as he said. "Are you sure", she asked in a frightened tone.

"Yeah. Trust me", Davis replied.

The turbulence ended and the plane was in the air. Kari loosened her grip but kept her arms around Davis. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt Davis' hand touch the surface of her back. It made her feel secure. Like when her father or mother embraced her when she was young. In the midst of this comfort she quietly fell asleep.

Davis smiled upon recollecting these times. Tears ran down his face. "Everything was perfect", he said as he rested his head on his arm.

"Everything is still perfect", a beautiful voice spoke up from behind him.

Davis spun around quickly, "Kari?!"

Kari eased closer to him, "All that I want is right here in your arms"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you the way I did", Davis said as he wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams.

Kari smiled, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past. All we need to concern ourselves with is the future…our future.". She sat on the beach in Davis' arms as they both watched the ocean.

"You think this is what you want?", Davis asked her.

"No…I know that this is what I want", Kari answered with a smile. She kissed him as the ebb and flow of the tide carried on. "This is perfect"

"I love you, Kari"

"I love you too, Davis"

"…_and I'd hold you…now…and forever…"_

_**The End.**_


End file.
